Red Alert 3: A Sergeant's Day
by Kyuzo Aoi
Summary: A Red Army sergeant has his day in the Soviet-Manchurian border, fighting against the Japanese army. Set in the Red Alert 3 universe. Short story.


Disclaimer: EA is the copyright holder of Red Alert 3. I own this fanfiction, though.

"It's getting crazy. The Japanese and their Manchurian puppet underlings are doing it again in this side of the Amur River," Anatoly Shibkov said, slinging his ADK-45 rifle to his back.

"I admit this is the worst thing since the Manchurian Clashes in '381," Vasily Kaplinsky agreed. "But hey, this would be more interesting."

They are conscripts, inducted and trained two years ago, with the most rigid training the Rodina could ever afford. Both held the rank of sergeant now. But then, why the High Command won't send their famed Sickle robots, plus the new T-75 'Hammer' tanks that were put into good use against those ungrateful Central Asian rebels, doped by the opium of the Islamic religion and complaining that the socialist future would be a nightmare, or so those people claim, Vasily thought. But those people in Tokyo, with their whimsical equipment, their jet fighters that become robots, and other, more menacing giant robots called King Onis, are too few to invade the Motherland. Let them chase their butterflies.

"Anatoly, I am feeling that, even we survive those so-called 'Allied Forces', we could be killed by the Japanese. Look at what they did to our Chinese comrades," Vasily said, taking a cigar from Anatoly's stash. "It is Cuban. Very good."

"Indeed," Anatoly agreed.

"But then, the Chinese paid the price of deviating from the true form of socialism, right?" Vasily said.

Before he could answer, Anatoly's radio barked.

"A company of Japanese infantry is marching to the North Side of the Amur River! They had anti-tank and armored units. Fall back!"

"Comrade Lieutenant, I think you are mistaken. We had sufficient infantry units. We outnumber them five to one—"

A loud explosion, perhaps caused by an anti-tank round, shook his outpost. Anatoly was thrown five meters from what he was previously standing, and when he got up, with some minor scratches in his face and some broken toes, he saw Vasily, lying in his own blood, shaking, his left limb taken away, crying for help.

"C-Call the HQ. Leave me alone. I am dying anyway," Vasily, moaned, coughing up brackish blood.

"I could call some ambulance!" Anatoly protested. But Vasily was right, even five seconds before death.

Anatoly, with his trusty ADK rifle, left his departed friend, amidst the foul, stinking wastes of the Amur, with those Japanese Tengu fighters and MiG-41s fighting for this piece of land, called the Rodina. However, there was one thing to do.

Burn down their command post, Anatoly thought. He remembered it as an MCV, spotted the specific vehicle, a large, hulking Japanese MCV, and concluded that his rifle and his stash of Molotov bombs would do. However, it was guarded

Fortunately, a new company of Bullfrog vehicles, Hammer tanks, and more rifle infantrymen with their flak-gun anti-tank gunners, were marching towards the north side.

Anatoly stopped a Bullfrog. They are already picking out those Tengu fighters, though they seemed that those robot-airplanes would not give up. In fact, some of the now nearly-destroyed

"Stop that vehicle! I need that myself!" Anatoly shouted.

"You are just a poor soldier!" The Bullfrog's driver complained. "I had a special cargo. Do you know who _she_ is?"

"I am a sergeant, you are a corporal and you are of lower rank," Anatoly countered. "Wait, you said she. Is she the Legendary Natasha Volkova?"

"Yes, Comrade, now what do you want? Be shot at the head?" a female voice was heard from the Bullfrog's bullhorn.

"Comrade Natasha, I need to get to that Japanese MCV."

"Hmm. But you are like those other infantry troops, always saying that they could have a one-night stand on me," the legendary sniper quipped.

"I had a wife and I am different."

"I see," Natasha said. Seconds later, the door of the Bullfrog opened. Anatoly, pleased, entered the room.

It seems that besides the driver and the gunner, only Lt. Volkova was present. Even though Shibkov was already married, he could still feel the sense of excitement flowing from the mere sight of her. She had a full, muscular but still feminine body. Her face, beautifully carved, belies the fact that she is the top-notch sniper in the Red Army, and can be dangerous.

"Here is a parachute. I'll let it fit for you," Natasha offered. Anatoly decided not to resist.

When Anatoly was ready to be ejected, Natasha emerging to the ejection seat, suddenly kissed him.

"I hope the Japanese won't slice your head," Natasha said, emerging back to the compartment.

As the ejection seat launched Anatoly to the battlefield, he wondered if some anti-aircraft unit would kill him. Perhaps, he lands instead right on the tracks of a Tsunami tank, or in the bayonet of an Imperial Japanese Army soldier. Whatever the reason, he must stop the Rising Sun's advance.

He landed exactly on the top hatch of the IJA MCV. He used his ADK assault rifle to destroy the key mechanism of the hatch, opening it. He lighted a Molotov, threw the bottle to the hatch in which the MCV crew was operating. He closed the hatch and grinned.

Well, he lighted another Molotov cocktail, thrown it to what he believes to be the engine, and jumped to the ground before the MCV explode, a green blue haze.

When he fell flat to the ground, Anatoly saw the Japanese screaming back to the South Side of the Amur. Well, his broken toe had been worsened. Better yet, their supposedly suicidal attitude didn't work. It seemed that they were being picked out, like flies.

A bereted figure blocked out the sun from Anatoly's eyes.

Whoa, you saved me, Comrade Volkova, Shibkov thought.

"Comrade, I will personally take you to the field hospital," Natasha offered, slinging her rifle to her back.

Anatoly could only grin with contentment.

END

1 In the real world, there are border clashes between Russia and Japan with their puppet state of Manchuria near the Siberian border with China in 1938. It also happens in the Red Alert 3 universe.


End file.
